1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid cosmetic composition. More specifically, it relates to a solidified cosmetic composition having a good solubility in water, feeling during use, high humectant effect, and free from thermal degradation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as solid cosmetics of the type used as a solution when applied, generally well known in the art are those prepared by formulating a chemical which provides an aesthetically pleasing depigmentation or a good skin activating effect, pulverizing the formulation by spray drying or pulverizing mixing, and further, granulating the composition. Nevertheless, many problems remained to be solved in the solid cosmetic prepared according to this method. For example, a problem arises in the solid cosmetic prepared by spray drying in that a thermal degradation of the chemical and the base occur due to heat applied during the spray drying, Also, when an excipient, a fluidizing agent and the like are added, to improve the miscibility and filling characteristics of the powder, the water solubility is lowered. Further, when a water-soluble polymer is formulated, to increase the humectant effect or improve the feeling when used as a cosmetic, i.e., for improving the body and health, undissolved powder lumps are often formed during the dissolution in water, and a problem arises in that it can be uniformly redissolved only with difficulty.